borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Things i like
I'm gonna start with dislikes since there are more of them things i dislike about this game: 1)when you start a new play-through the game treat's you as if you either forgot a few things or that your stupid(it's one thing if its a new character). : ''Dude, you can turn off the help menus in the options. You know, like almost all other games that have them. '' D-O-$ingle G 08:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) 2)to many people wasting trips when they have more then one mission/side mission to do on that mapped out area. 3)to many people not using the fast travel after they have unlocked it(it's one thing if they don't have the location yet, but they should have one that is close to it). 4)to many people doing nothing but glitches(if you have beat the play-through your on it's one thing). 5)to many people trying to duel people that are higher level then they are(here is a rule-of-thumb(A rule of thumb is a principle with broad application that is not intended to be strictly accurate or reliable for every situation. It is an easily learned and easily applied procedure for approximately calculating or recalling some value, or for making some determination. Compare this to heuristic, a similar concept used in mathematical discourse, psychology and computer science, particularly in algorithm design) if you are level one don't duel anyone higher then you). 6)to many people referring to what you can do after beating it on play-through 2 as play-through 2.5 using that might confuse new players so that's is why i prefer using the term semi-free roam(yes i know the whole game is semi-free roam but to experiences it to the fullest you need to do all the missions/side missions on both play-through's and the add-on's for both play-through's) things i like about this game: 1)it has great re-play value 2)there is not just one type of any weapon type(meaning more then one sniper and so on and so forth) 3)there is a good selection of characters 4)that it is fun to play online but not so much offline 5)that this game is not a war type game(if it was a war type game here is what you would have solo player one controls four characters(not one character)split screen player one would control Lilith and Brick(not at the same time but could switch between the two)player two would control Roland and Mordecai(not at the same time but could switch between the two)i'm not sure on how they would do it for online though. 6)that it is a cross between a shooter and a hack n' slash type game.--Life is like a road 21:14, October 31, 2011 (UTC) This was your original forum on this, Nathan. Why don't you try looking for it before assuming it was deleted and making another one next time. It literally took me 5 seconds. 19:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) From TIL&DAB v2.0 Note: this was once something i made so you can't clame i edited it. if you try to brand me as a editor ill prove that i created this topic first which since the creaters of this wiki deleted it they should be able to back my clame up. dislikes: 1) to many people complaining about players useing modded whatevers(there are roughly 2,510,000 legit whatevers (note this does not count/include eridian weapons or ones made by gearbox along with shields,class mods & grenade mods). 2) the fact that people refer to what is left after you do all missions & side missions on playthrough 2 includding add-on's(DLC's) as playthrough 2.5 that term can be confusing to newer players thats is why i perfer using the term semi-free roam(yes i know the whole game is technicly semi-free roam but to actually exspeariance it to the fullest you have to do all the missions & side missions includding add-on's(DLC's). 3) dueling/arenas their both highly over rated with all the modded whatevers floating around mostly cause you know who is gonna win heres a hint for the slow people its gonna be the person with the better gear(weapons & items) instead of having these two things i would of either made the story a bit longer or added create a volt hunter(as in from scratch) or even another add-on. 4) to many people wasting trips when they have more to do at that maped out area there currently at. if your lucky enough to have a strategy guide(strategy guides are instruction books that contain hints or complete solutions to specific video games)for this game it tells you to atleast try to do all if not part of all missions & side missions. 5) way to many people doing(trying to do)glitches i don't mind the grenade jump glitch(only cause u don't have to be in a dumb ass duel with someone)but i do mind the other ones especially the ones you need to duel in order to do. 6) to may people not useing the fast travel network(i can see if you don't have the place you need but you should have an area that leads up to it) likes: 1) the fact that there is not just one type of a weapon such as a sniper or a pistol. 2) the fact that this game is fun and that it makes a great stress release ie if you had a bad school/work day. 3) the fact that the style is any hack/slash game meets red faction(your point of view maybe diff. depending on what games you have played). 4) the fact that gearbox showed that there not racist or bias(evidence of not being racist is with mordecai which is actually a mexican(his class mod called truxican wrestler is proof of this) and roland which is a african american(black)as for the evidence of not being bias look no farther then lilith(the only playable female)as for brick he's just an exsample of a body builder. 5) that gearbox was nice enough to let you take your character on the go(if you have something that holds atleast 1 gig) but some people took that inch and made it a mile by editing there character. doing so may make gearbox make it so you have to take your system or atleast your hard drive for your ps3 with you if you don't wanna start a new character at your friends house or where ever you go. 6) the fact that there are some weapons that can have a blade attatched to it.19:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC)19:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC)19:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC)~ Yeah, we know you made this. It was never deleted, it was just moved to the forums, where it belonged - just like this duplicate page. You keep making pages in the article section that belong in the forums. You've already been told about this. You've also already been told numerous times to sign your posts. 19:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC)